


in another life

by Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton Big Bang 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze
Summary: Dalton Big Bang Day 66: Sebastian Wasn't Late AUJulian shares some news.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 6





	in another life

"Who are you texting?"

Julian looked up, his face folding in confusion. Logan stood leaning against the back of an armchair across from him, his bag still slung over his shoulder. 

"Does it matter?"

Logan frowned. "I'm just asking," he mumbled irritably. He stepped around the chair, flopping down into it with his bag in his lap. "You were smiling. New girlfriend?"

Julian blinked. "No," he replied slowly, although his tone softened. "No, it's not...not a girlfriend."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, until Logan finally looked away with a small _hmph._ He reached into his bag and withdrew a notebook, flipping it open casually. 

"Why do you care?"

Julian's words surprised himself as much as they did Logan, and he bit his lip when Logan looked up incredulously.

"I was just asking," he repeated. "Jeez, am I not allowed to care what my friends are up to?"

"You haven't before," Julian grumbled, pretending to look back at his phone but sneaking a glance up at Logan anyway. Logan just stared, slack-jawed. 

"I--" he stammered. "What?"

"Nothing," Julian said hastily. "Forget it."

He half-expected Logan to get angry, was ready to brace himself against an impending outburst. But when his eyes flicked up again, Logan just looked confused. 

"I care," he said softly, his gaze distant. Julian almost felt guilty. 

He stared at his hands for a long moment, his fingers still over his phone's keyboard. 

"It was my boyfriend," he said finally. He glanced up, and Logan's eyes widened. Julian took a deep breath. "He was saying goodnight."

He held his breath, studying Logan's face to gauge his reaction. Logan didn't move. He looked frantically between Julian's face and the phone in his hands, his brows knitting together in astonishment. 

"Oh," he said finally, his gaze dropping to his lap.

Julian exhaled, turning his attention back to his phone. He shot off a quick reply, sliding the phone shut and slipping it into his pocket. He reached for the script he'd abandoned on the couch beside him, uncapping his highlighter and returning to his work. 

"Little early for a goodnight text, isn't it?" Logan said, attempting to remain casual.

"He's in Paris," Julian replied without looking up. Logan paused. Sneaking a careful glance his way, Julian saw him staring off into space, could practically see the wheels turning in his mind.

"He's French?" he said, and Julian fought back a snort.

"American," he mumbled. "Lives in Paris. His dad's a politician, they travel a lot."

Logan nodded slowly, a brief flash of surprise crossing his face before he looked down at his notes. 

"How long--"

"We met over break," Julian replied, impatient. "While I was there with mom. Yes, it's a new relationship. No, I haven't told anyone else. And yes, I _am_ dating a boy, and I know you have questions about that that you're not asking."

Their eyes met, and Logan recoiled a little under Julian's intense glare. He shifted in his seat, and Julian took a deep breath, trying to push down his undoubtedly obvious annoyance.

It had been his idea to bring this up to Logan, after all.

"I don't--" Logan started, cutting himself off with a sharp exhale. "I'm not...upset, or anything," he said carefully. "I just...didn't know."

Julian sighed. "Yeah, I know." He shot Logan a look somewhere between apologetic and uncertain. Logan's face softened. 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Julian's heart skipped a beat. He had his reasons, of course, for never telling Logan about his sexuality. Even now, he hadn't been sure he was ready to go there just yet. But that was the whole point, right? Moving on, trying something new with a boy who actually returned his feelings, with whom he could finally pursue something _real._

Which meant now was the time to be honest, at least as far as his future with Sebastian was concerned.

"I wasn't ready," Julian said finally, glancing back down to the script in his lap. "I didn't want anyone to know, yet."

Logan was quiet for a moment. 

"I don't care," he said softly, and Julian's lips curved up in a small smile.

"I know you don't," he responded dryly. He looked up quickly, eyes sparkling with amusement. "It'd be kind of hypocritical if you did."

Logan laughed. "Fair enough," he conceded, meeting Julian's eyes with a soft smile. Julian couldn't help but return it.

"Are you happy?" Logan said finally, and Julian's hand stilled. "With him?"

Meeting Logan's eyes, Julian nodded slowly. 

"Yeah," he said, and Logan's answering smile was a relief Julian didn't know he'd been craving. "Yeah, I am."


End file.
